Free! - Iwatobi Rin Club?
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: Haru finds himself in a predicament as he sees his best friend and enemy, Rin, at his school. Why is he there? Whats he doing? Find out meow! Possible RinHaru in later chapters! Also, Possible Sousuke in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I haven't posted in years. Don't kill me, OK? I was dead. I swear... Due to the release of Eternal Summer, the second season of Free!, I thought I would do a fanfic of it... So... Yeah? K'Bye.**

(TOLD FROM HARU)

Bang! Clatter! Kkshhhhh!

"Haru! I'm coming in!"

These noises were just part of my morning routine, I suppose. They woke me up from my slumber... In the bath. Are you following? No? Then if I must, I'll explain. The bang, being the first, is probably Mako, banging on the door, which if I'm not awake, will probably be the noise to get me up. The clatter, well, I don't know what that is and last but not least the 'Kkshhhhh' is my door sliding open, as Mako, being my best friend, lets himself into my house. I guess I should be alarmed that my door is never locked but... Whatever.

Mako lets out an audible sigh as he walks into the bathroom, his uniform on and his hand outstretched, gripping mine and pulling me out of the bath.

"You're warm." He comments bluntly as he lets go of my hand.

"You're cold." I reply, staring at his jacket. "Snow?"

"Yeah, it's the middle of winter, if you hadn't noticed!" He giggled.

Around half an hour later we were out the door and headed for school, he snow crunching beneath our feet. It peaked my curiosity, for some reason.

"Why does snow crunch?" I asked Mako.

He pulled a face I could only describe as a mixture of confusion and giggles. Why were there always giggles around him? He's like a six year old girl- No, Worse than a six year old girl.

"I don't know. Ask Rei, He'll probably give you a better answer than mine!" He... _Giggled..._

-After school, which was both hectic and boring at the same time if that is possible, Myself, Mako, Nagisa and Rei made our way out of the school building, sighing and laughing about our particular lessons.

"Awww, Ms Ama went crazy today in form, ((Home room, for Americans, I think)) did you see when Kai-Chan got his butt kicked, oh yeah! I felt sorry for him but, y'know, I barely know him...!" Nagisa rambled aimlessly, not to anyone in particular, probably just reflecting his own thoughts.

And that's when I heard it.

A familiar song rang out across the front entrance of the school, and I barely noticed it through the rambling, laughing and screaming of the other kids. Then its rhythm hit me, and I burst into song.

"Never give up! Hey Future Fish! Na Na Na Na! Come on and swim with me!"

Oh no, only one person had that as his ringtone.

**A/N: Should I carry on with this? Let me know in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Rin..." I muttered, turning back to the school gates, searching for his bright crmson hair, or his obviously out of place Sawezuka uniform, but I couldn't find it to my extreme disappointment.

"Haru?" Mako called out as him and the others had gone on without me.

"..." I was torn between two equally tempting options; stay with the guys, walk home, and forget about Rin, or search for the ringtone I heard, find Rin... and apologise.

Memories of the past caught up into a hurricane flooded my mind, ricocheting until my head began to spin; beating him in the race, seeing his crying face, him running away from me... not accepting my apology or sympathy...

I grabbed onto the metal fence at the front of the school to keep my balance, trying to regain vision to see what was going on, but all I could hear was the distant voices.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is Nanase acting up?"

"He looks ill..."

"Can he hear us?"

"Haru?"

The last voice was familiar to me, one that I had heard a minite ago, or maybe an hour, as I'd lost all concept of time.

"Mako?" I managed to choke out, before everything went black.

I awoke to a bright white room which I recognised as the matron's office.

"He's awake!" A voice called out, Nagisa, I believed.

"Nagisa?" I called out, wanting anyone to help me, console me.

"Ahhh, Haru! Shhh, you'll make it worse!" Nagisa exclaimed.

I sighed heavily and sat up, adjusting to the white lights. I scanned the room, counting the people there; Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, Gou and Ama.

"Mmm?" I mumbled. "Make what worse?"

"Ahhh, you have a head injury, nothing serious though..."

"Then why am I here?"

"Ummm, we brought you here until you woke up, you passed out, Ya know?"

Groaning, I stretched my stiff limbs and stood up, glad that I was in my normal clothes and not hospital robes. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy, or superhuman, as I walked to the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you're injured..." Mako said, sounding worried.

This time I snapped. "I'm not a baby!" I shouted uncontrollably, "Just because I fainted doesn't mean I'm supreme controller of the world! So stop treating me like I am!"

And with that, I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face, and I soon found myself at home. This time, I knew I would lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Knock knock.

Not going to answer.

Ding dong.

Not going to answer.

Ring ring.

Not going to answer the phone either.

Ka-ching.

Texts count as a phone.

I lay in the bath alone, blocking out everything and everyone in favour of the silence. I shouldn't have broken into tears, I shouldn't have shouted at my friends, but sadly, I don't regret it. All I regret is not following the ringtone I heard and finding _him_, Rin...Why was I so obsessed with him? I mean, he was the only thing on my mind, besides my outbreak. I wanted to see him again; the bright crimson hair, the mesmerizing pink eyes, and those shocking teeth. Everything about him was perfect. No, nobody is perfect. Everything about him was right, in my eyes. If you asked Mako, he'd probably complain that Rin's shark teeth were scary. Yeah, they were, but it made being his friend even more thrilling. Well, I wasn't much of his friend anymore. Though I wanted to be, so very, very badly. I wanted to be more than his friend; I wanted to be where I was before... His best friend. Someone he could trust, someone who he could laugh with... Now he's just somebody that I used to know.

((The Next Day))

"Haru?" Came the shout from outside, of course, Mako. "Are you coming or not?" There was a certain harness and a little bit of spite in his words, probably from yesterday. Well, eff it all. I'm not going to school; why should I? Oh no, I _collapsed_! That means I _can't_ go to school. Obviously.

"Haru...? Look, I'm going... Have fun contemplating about Rin!" Mako sung sarcastically.

He knew? How? I mean nevermind. It was obvious, my infatuation. No- my friendship. So now everyone hates me- great. Just what the doctor ordered. I get angry for one stupid second and now everyone thinks I'm a worthless piece of trash or something. How many times did I have to deal with them getting upset and storming off alone? All the time. Irritating, I know.

Sighing, I pull myself out of the bath and shove on some clothes, walking out of the door. Time for me to go... Where; I don't know. Sometimes, you have to run, as my grandmother used to say. So that's what I do. I run, just anywhere, and I think. Rin? I need to apologise. How? Find him. When? Now.

A/N: Hola! This chapter is a little bit shorter, because I cut a bit out that I didn't like. It just seemed like it was there 'because'. Anyways, enjoy! Love you's all!


End file.
